harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:!Niewybaczalna!/Miniaturka nr. 1 ''Samotność przychodzi z czasem''
Hey Huncwoci! Zamiast opowiadania jest...Miniaturka! Jest trochę kiepskawa. Napisałam ją jakiś czas temu, mój styl pisania One-Shotów trochę się zmienił od tego czasu. Nie miałam jakoś weny aby ją zmienić ale temat tak mi się podoba, że postanowiłam ją wstawić. Z góry przepraszam za niedociągnięcia i za martwy kanon. PS: Jeśli ktoś chciałby miniaturkę/one-shot z jakimś konkretnym paringiem bądź osobą to śmiało piszcie w komentarzach. Jeśli moja wena się uaktywni chętnie napiszę daną miniaturkę. Enjoy! --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ciemność, przerażająca ciemność, wszystko spowite mgiełką smutku. On. Sam. Jeden. Siedział zatopiony w czeluściach ciemności i nieprzemijających łez. Stracił wszystko, nie miał już nic. Nikogo. Tracił każdego po kolei, wraz z nimi umarły wszystkie jego najlepsze wspomnienia. Wiedział, że ma pech, ale żeby zostać aż tak pokaranym przez los! Spojrzał na brudną szklankę z niedopitą Ognistą, tylko ona mu pozostała. Był sam na świecie, dziesiątka ludzi, nie został nikt. Marlena McKinnon była pierwsza. Nie byli jakoś niesamowicie blisko, ale po raz pierwszy przeżył szok, mieli zaledwie po osiemnaście lat. Spotkanie Zakonu Feniksa właśnie się zaczęło, gdy nagle dowiadują się, że Lena nie żyje. Nie wiedzą kto przyniósł tą wiadomość, interesowało ich tylko, że jej już nie ma. Zaczęła kolejkę śmierci która miała spocząć na nim. Annabelle Black była następna. Załamał się całkowicie, bo okropne jest stracić ukochaną osobę. Zobaczył ją leżącą bez cienia życia w jakimś magazynie, jej blond pukle był poplątane, a w jej czarnych wesołych oczach świeciła pustka. Jej blade ciało pokrywała krew. Wiedzieli, że to Śmierciożercy, może nie kto dokładnie ale do dziś podejrzewają, że była to Bellatrix w ramach zemsty. Ale co go to obchodziło, już wtedy stracił sens życia. Alicja i Frank Longbottomowie, co prawda nie umarli, ale czy szaleństwo po przez Crucio i zamknięcie na Oddziale Zamkniętym w Mungu nie jest prawie jak śmierć? To wtedy zrozumiał że życie jest niesamowicie kruche. Było ich co raz mniej, jeden po drugim znikali, tak jak by ktoś ułożył misternie utkany plan. Dorcas Meadowes, jego najlepsza przyjaciółka. Voldemort zabił ją osobiście, mówili o tym tak jakby to było coś zaszczytnego. To tamtego feralnego dnia Łapa miał zamiar się jej oświadczyć. Wtedy zrozumiał coś jeszcze, coś czego nie chciał do siebie dopuścić. Nigdy nie będą już razem, nie wpiją piwa, nie pośmieją się z wybryków Rogacza i Łapy, ani też nie odprowadzą swoich dzieci na Kings Cross pierwszego września. Lily i James Potterowie, zaledwie tydzień po Dorcas. Dzięki nim i małemu Harry’emu świat czarodziejów znów mógł normalnie funkcjonować. Ale za jaką cenę? Postawili im pomnik, bo ludziom zrobiło się żal. Ale pomnik nie odda im życia. Zostali już tylko we trójkę. I znowu coś zrozumiał, że ludzie po jego śmierci i tak o nim zapomną. Syriusz Black, to było straszne. Nie miał łatwego życia. Najpierw okropne lata w domu, w Hogwardzie i po nim zaznał trochę szczęścia. A potem dwanaście lat w Azkabanie za niewinność. Zabiła go jego własna kuzynka, nie było nawet ciała aby sprawić mu należyty pogrzeb. Został sam, bo na Glizdogona nie miał co liczyć. Peter Pettigrew, zdrajca. Jak ten mały niepozorny chłopiec wyrósł na kogoś takiego? Sprzedał się śmierciożercom za trochę uwagi, której i tak nie otrzymał. Wolał zdradzić przyjaciół niż być z nimi do końca. Bał się, on się bał. Ale tak jak każdy z nas, on był tylko tchórzem który nie umiał nad tym panować. Teraz czas na ciebie Remusie, zostałeś sam , ale niedługo do nich dołączysz i znów będziecie szczęśliwi. Razem. Jak kiedyś. Wiedziałeś, że umrzesz od kiedy do twojego mieszkania wkroczyły cztery zakapturzone postacie. Ale nie jest ci żal. Przepraszasz Teddy’ego i wszystkich których tu zostawiasz. Jesteś szczęśliwy dołączysz do osób które kochasz. A twoje ostatnie słowa to . . . - Znowu Razem. – I wszystko jest dobrze. Koniec cierpienia i bólu, wreszcie ukojenie. Czas zostawić miejsce dla przyszłych pokoleń. Widzisz już tylko zielone światło Avady i wyciągnięte ręce przyjaciół. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach